


Love You To Want Me.

by Geminisister



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Masturbating, Post War, explicit sexual situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminisister/pseuds/Geminisister
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy takes a rather unusual  interest in gardening after viewing the most magnificent specimen from her window at Malfoy Manor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> All characters belong to J K Rowling and associates no copyright infringement intended. 
> 
> This is my response to the Interhouse Challenge on LJ.

+++

During the Battle of Hogwarts, the Castle as well as its grounds had been very severely damaged. The school had been magically repaired but its grounds not considered a priority, were left till last. It was three years later before a Wizard was employed to restore them.

Charlie Weasley looked around him and felt proud. He alone had managed to transform the grounds at Hogwarts back to their previous splendour. The Memorial Garden in particular had made him shed more than a few tears at its creation but it was now a bright flowered area with bursts of red, green, yellow and blue all blending in together to represent the four houses of Hogwarts. It had a variety of routes and seating including private as well as public areas that was bound to suit all visitors.

The castle grounds looked splendid even on this fine November morning. Charlie wiped away the last of his tears as he closed the gate of Hogwarts behind him, probably for the last time. Today was not only a new day for him but a new life. The job had given him time to grieve, to repair his own feelings and what he really wanted to do with his life. He had taken on odd jobs after the war, repairing damaged buildings and grounds and had really enjoyed it. He had always liked ground keeping and had often assisted Hagrid while at school and for a few months after leaving. He liked being out doors but had long decided that returning to work with dragons was just too dangerous. 

He was heading to the Burrow to speak with his parents to let them know of his good news. He had been offered another landscaping role and hoped they, like he, would forgive and try to forget any past differences. Especially when his next big job would be at Malfoy Manor.

 

+++

Narcissa had been bored beyond measure. None of her regular magazines seemed to be arriving by owl, she had got the odd copy but was annoyed even her letters of complaint had been ignored. The Daily Prophet was also intermittent in its deliveries. Even her so called best friends, not that she ever had many, were not returning her messages. She discovered all of her calls were blocked. She began to think it may have something to do with Lucius obtaining a job back in the Ministry. She decided to snub the lot of them as they were probably jealous, even though it looked like they had got to it first.

Not that she was seeing much of her husband of late. He was kept busy and was working away most of the time. Even her son Draco was off working in Muggle London. Some promise he had made to Harry Potter to begin to understand the Muggle world. She had sent him food parcels of his usual magical fare, but rarely if ever received a communication in return. She knew she had to let him fly the nest. He would soon turn twenty-one and she hoped he would like the birthday gifts she had sent him. 

She sighed and sipped at her morning cup of coffee. Then turned her head and gazed out of the upstairs morning room window and nearly dropped her coffee cup onto the new carpet. A sight she had only ever witnessed on her husband had assaulted her eyes. She gasped at the sight and drew in deep breaths. She was all of a flutter.

The wizard below had just removed his shirt and was now bending over pulling out weeds from a bed near to the manor. The problem was the jeans had slipped down his trim figure falling below his hips and when he bent over to lift his tools Narcissa got a superb view of the crack of his arse. She could clearly see the line of red downy hair that led from the mid of his back in a straight line down to the slit of his well-rounded arse. She held a hand over her mouth to cover her gasp of surprise. But she did not turn away, even when she was finding it difficult to breathe. Then the man turned around and she nearly fainted.

The man had stood up and stretched his arms up high above his tousled head of red hair. She was panting by the time he moved to collect his tools and pick up his wheel barrow. The man’s back had been superb in her eyes, but his front torso was well muscled, his nipples stood erect in the light breeze and she could not fail to notice the dusting of curls from his chest heading down in a trail below his belly button that was clearly on display. She finally had to clutch at a chair for support when she followed that happy trail down towards the top button of his jeans where she could clearly see that the wizard was clearly very well endowed.

The wizard was unaware he was being observed by upon high. He was hungry as he had forgone breakfast to get an early start. He was ravenous now and all the bird boxes had been put up and all weeding for now completed. He stretched and turned, getting ready to pick up the wheel barrow, but had to adjust himself as his jeans had fallen down his hips and he had to pull them back up. He first had to insert a hand down into his jeans to adjust his family jewels and tug them back into a more comfortable place. He had been half hard. He chuckled, work always gave him a good appetite and he was looking forward to his mums’ stew she had sent over the previous day. 

Narcissa sat at her window in a state of shock, her heart pounding and her face flushed, as she watched the Wizard she had recognised. She could not stop staring at him and kept her eyes fixed on his back as he trundled away with his wheelbarrow stocked with tools until he rounded a tall hedge and out of her view. 

Her mind jumped back to the very first time she had spotted this red headed wizard at the Quidditch World Cup. He had assisted her to pick up an item she had dropped onto the ground. That was a bad time for her as Lucius was having an affair and she could not do a thing about it. She had spotted the handsome young man brush past her and had deliberately dropped her World Cup brochure. His blue eyes had caught hers in a minuscule glance and his fingers had skimmed hers as he had handed the brochure back to her. 

Later, she had glanced at him in the stands and received a wink of acknowledgment. Thankfully her husband and son never paid any attention to her. They had shared a meaningful glance of appreciation both knowing it would come to nowt. 

As she left the stand after the match, she found the young wizard at her back and he had breathed in her ear on his way past. The catcalls from her husband and son regarding blood traitors and the utterance of the Weasley name had confirmed his identity to her. It was only later that she learned his first name, Charlie.

She later that same summer had seen him at King's Cross when she had taken Draco to the train station and through the steam from the train had exchanged a long, lingering glance. She had assumed he was one of the oldest Weasley children. Pure-bloods like her, but known as blood traitors to all Death Eaters. She walked away from the train alone and thought she felt that same brush of lips from behind, but when she turned, saw nothing. She only heard a little ‘pop’ as if someone had apparated away.

She had last seen Charlie Weasley during the Battle of Hogwarts. She without a wand had been hunting for Draco. She had become separated from the other Death Eaters and she was glad of it. She only wanted her son alive and to take him to safety. She owed the red head a life debt as he had swooped down from the sky and rescued her from a giant that had just crashed through a wall and was about to crush her to death. If the wall had not killed her the giant would have stepped on her. She remembered her gasp of surprise as a pair of strong arms had scooped her up into the air, and while still flying, held her tightly in front of him on his broomstick. He flew up and across the grounds to safety. The whole incident took only moments, but she recalled every detail. Especially him setting her back down onto her feet and holding her until she could regain her balance. They spoke no words, he just smiled, lifted her hand and kissed it before turning from her and heading back up into the air. She had never told anyone of this debt. Perhaps she would have the opportunity to thank him and repay the debt for her life.

So the gardener Lucius had employed had been a Weasley. She smiled as she drank another cup of coffee. Her morning had just become very bright. Narcissa smiled and felt much happier. The happiest she had been in a very long time.

Unfortunately, later that evening her whole mood had flipped. She had been furious. Her husband had come home late, stank of alcohol and then had the audacity to grope then fuck her from behind before falling into a drunken stupor. She had cried herself to sleep, a habit that was becoming the norm. 

Lucius had woken the next morning, repeated his rough sex, taking her from behind like the night before, then got up, washed, dressed, and then informed her in no uncertain tones he would be off on business for two weeks. Before she could even draw breath to argue or respond, he had slammed the door to their bedroom and left.

She screamed out in anger at his rough treatment of her and she threw many missiles at the door after he had closed it. She had broken some treasured trinkets, but knew the house-elves would restore them for her later. She was a mess. Her face, when she looked in her magical mirror, cringed at her and did not even dare to comment.

Narcissa later that day, once she was more composed, headed for the fireplace in her drawing room to make a call to one of her few remaining friends. But to her annoyance the Floo would not allow her to make the call. She could not even reach Lucius as he had blocked the Floo Network. She was furious with him. She slumped into a chair and cried until she fell asleep. She had no one to talk to apart from the house-elves. 

Disapparating was also out as Lucius had done something to the wards. She wandered around the manor depressed for a few days feeling sorry for herself. 

It was when one evening she had seen a light in the distance through the trees off to the side of the manor house. She realised that Charlie Weasley must be living in the old Gardener's Cottage. So perhaps she may have someone to talk to after all? Even if he did not wish to converse with her, she could still continue to look out upon his delectable body that sent her heart racing unlike anything else had in her life. Surely she was too old to be day dreaming and lusting after a younger wizard. But then again her husband was doing much more than lusting after witches - she had smelled them upon him every time he decided to come home. She had often wondered how many witches he was bedding or perhaps it was just one witch in particular.

The following morning Narcissa was in her morning room with a cup of coffee. She was deeply aware of her constraints as a wife, although, at the moment she did not feel much like honouring her marriage vows, especially when her husband had broken every one of them on numerous occasions and was still doing so at this very moment. Her loyalty was beyond the breaking point.

She deliberately stood in the morning sunlight wearing her new skimpy nightwear. She may as well wear it and if the young red head captured the sight of her in it, she did not care. Lucius was playing the field yet again and she remembered the last time shortly before the Dark Lord's return he had cut off all her communications to the outside. She had little or no friends even then. He was doing it to her once again and Narcissa was more than a little depressed at Lucius’s actions. She did not wish to be treated like a house-elf and be misused. She decided that it was time for this flobberworm to turn. She was a Slytherin after all. 

 

+++

Charlie watched Narcissa Malfoy as she stood on her balcony in the early light of the new day. He had been up early himself. He had caught a glimpse of her as he rounded a corner and stood mesmerised at the sight. He remained hidden by a copse of trees as the lady stood sipping her drink as she stared off into space. The light cascaded over her form making her night dress practically transparent. He felt his own cock stir at the beauty. Lucius Malfoy was an idiot to be playing around with other witches. The gossip in the columns in the Daily Prophet and in his mother’s Witch Weekly were full of it. 

He caught glimpses of Narcissa over the next few days out and about in the Manor grounds. She was a beauty. He felt that the beautiful witch was much neglected and treated rather shabbily by her husband. 

He could not help himself, he had to look at the witch if she was in sight. He looked for her at every given opportunity. He was harder than he had ever been before when she was nearby. He ached to touch her. He knew he must never touch her. But no one, not even Lucius bloody Malfoy had told him not to look. She was heaven in his eyes. His cock agreed with him.

Over the next few days, Charlie began to smile more and had noticed a smile on Narcissa’s face if they met or passed by each other. Nods of greeting were given, but no deep and meaningful conversation occurred. Hidden glances of appreciation passed back and forth making him aware of her interest. He knew he was smitten and had been for years. Was this witch leading him on? He was unsure if the woman was only flirting or did she really wish for more? He wished for more. His cock wished for lots more.

 

+++

Narcissa put on an old swimsuit she had not worn or had the chance to wear in years. She grinned and was smug to discover that it still fitted like a glove. She had kept herself trim. Worrying about her son and husband of late had helped to slim her down even further than usual. The green swimsuit was out of fashion, but she did not care. She covered herself in a matching robe and wearing a pair of flamboyant sun glasses asked Minty, one of the kitchen elves, to fetch her out some nibbles and a jug of cocktails to the sun porch. She was going to set herself out on the sun lounger with her latest wizard romance novel and wait to see if anything would transpire.

She needed some glamour in her dull life. She drank a fruit cocktail from a tall glass that Minty had poured out for her as soon as she was settled. She tried to read, but her mind was distracted. Then a flutter of movement made her look up and she smiled. She saw in the distance, after lowering her sunglasses, a red head pruning some bushes. She chuckled rather saucily, then covered her mouth with her hand. She knew she was young in Wizarding years and had looked after her body, but was sure this wizard was perhaps ten years or so her junior. She decided to play a tease to see if the man would react. She lowered her drink, removed her robe and sat up on her sun lounger with her legs slightly splayed. She would catch the sun, but it would be worth it. She double checked to ensure he was still pruning the bushes and groaned wishing he would come along and do more than just trim her bush.

As the red head drew closer she peaked from over her glasses and moved her legs slightly further apart. She had also discreetlylowered the front of her costume with a quick charm. Allowing more of her cleavage to be on show. She smirked as she later sipped her cocktail as she had caught him looking and also noticed that he seemed to appreciate the view. She adjusted one of her legs so one leg was bent and the other straight. The swimsuit left nothing to the imagination she knew and laughed silently to herself. She knew it was not the decent thing to do, but who was there to see or care - apart from the wizard in the bushes?

 

+++

Charlie was hard. He had not had a witch in such a long time. The work at the Manor had kept him busy practically day and night for over six months. But seeing the sight of Narcissa Malfoy in a swimming costume had made him harden immediately. He had tried not to look but he could not resist. He had turned his head so it looked as if he was working but in fact he was taking in the view and he had to gulp back a groan as he caught sight of her full breasts, most of which seemed to be bursting out from the top of her costume. He noticed her nipples were erect. It was not the only thing that was erect. He and his cock were weeping with lust when he had to set down tools and make a hasty retreat. He was hot and not just from the heat of the day or his work. The witch had raised his temperature on so many levels. He needed to cool down. 

He waved his wand and allowed a torrent of water to cascade over his head and down his chest wetting him to the skin. The water was freezing, but he still felt hot. His cock was still thinking of Narcissa as he sat outside his cottage on an old chair. He sat with his legs splayed and his head back as he already had removed his shirt. He sat with his erect cock poking a tent in his jeans. He moaned and clenched his buttocks, and lowered himself down further into the seat. Without opening his eyes, he unbuttoned his fly and his cock jumped up into view. He slowly stroked his weeping cock while thinking of Narcissa Malfoy, her beautiful breasts, legs, and the wisps of blond hair that had been viewed at her crotch. That costume had been very revealing. He had looked very closely at her from under his lashes. He stroked his cock faster and faster. The head leaked pre-come and he used it to coat his cock allowing his hand to glide easier up and down. His hips thrust in time with his pumping hand. He was very close and groaned with pleasure as the images of Narcissa ran around in his head.

 

+++

He was being watched. Narcissa had followed Charlie knowing where he was heading. She knew a shortcut. She stood with her mouth open. She had never seen a man pleasure himself like this before, not even her own husband. the sight of the red pubic hair above the boxer shorts had her breathing hard. The cock was beautiful in her eyes as the man stroked it up and down. The sun glinted off the sweat soaked man and she even thought it looked like his cock glistened. She blushed as she realised that it was not sweat on the man's cock, but his own juices. She was entranced and could not move. The man panted and groaned. She felt her own body grow hot and she felt a tingle in her belly. She had to bite her lip to stop a moan of her own from escaping. The man’s hand was moving faster and she panted in time to his hand pumping. She was gasping for breath and felt her own body shudder at the same time as Charlie roared out his completion. 

She watched as the seed was sent shooting up into the air to land on the man’s chest and up into his hair as it had burst forth with such force. She watched mesmerised at the streaks of seed flying from the tip of the cock and she felt the dribble of her own release run down her legs. She held onto a nearby tree for support as she attempted to bring her own breathing back under control. 

The red head was reclining back, his legs akimbo, his eyes still closed, and he was panting hard. It was one of the most exciting and erotic scenes that she had ever witnessed. She retreated under a silencing spell back to the Manor in a bit of a daze. 

 

+++

Charlie had just come the hardest he ever had. He felt his whole body shaking with the aftershocks. He leaned back, his eyes still closed, and his hand relaxed against his now limp and dripping cock. He could feel his own come on his chest and hair, but he did not give a shite and basked in the glory of his orgasm. Then he shot upright tucking his cock back into his boxers and zipped up his jeans. He had heard a flutter of birds. The birds only moved like that when a human was around. He looked at himself and knew he could not give chase. “Oh fuck,” he thought “What if someone had seen him jerk off?” Then he relaxed. He breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed a old bedraggled ginger cat slink around the corner of the cottage to stare at him.

As a young teen, Charlie had perused through his mother's Witch Weekly magazines, hunting for a glimpse of his teenage crush, on Narcissa. The Malfoys had been one of the richest and popular couples of the Pure-blood families in Magical Britain at that time. They were plastered across the newspapers and popular Witch’s magazines. Charlie used to sneak his mum’s copy of Witch Weekly from out of the bin after his mother had thrown it out. Then sneak it up to his room. There he would keep a secret record of Narcissa looking her best. He would cut out her husband or whomever was standing next to her. He wanted Narcissa for himself. His teenage crush had continued, but not to the same vigour as his teenage self. 

He had lusted after the pretty blonde and had wanked many times over her images that moved. He had a particular favourite that his had not come from his mother's magazine. He had got it while at school where a fellow Gryffindor had been abroad and brought back one of the French Wizarding Magazines. It had a few images of Narcissa in a swimsuit while on holiday. The image had captured her sunbathing and also a particular favourite where a pair of hands rubbed sun tan lotion onto her body. He had cut away the man with the hands, leaving the pair of hands behind and often had imagined the hands to be his own. He had kept that image with him even when he worked in Romania. Now he was working for the Malfoys on their estate, and he still had that same image safely tucked away. Now he had witnessed the witch of his dreams right in front of him in a swim suit that remarkably resembled the one he had kept for all the years since he left school. Could he still have a crush on her or was it more?

He had often recalled the incident during the Battle of Hogwarts, before ..... Before Fred. He had seen as he had taken down a Death Eater while on his broom a giant knocked down a wall and as the brute walked on through it spotted a blonde witch. He had swooped down and plucked her to safety. He had recognised her immediately even from a distance. She did not appear to even be aware of the danger she had been in. She sat in his lap and he had hoped she had not felt his erection the instant she had sat on his lap. The witch was deposited back onto the ground in a place he thought the safest spot, not that anywhere was safe during the battle. He had felt her thin frame through her robes and could not resist plucking up one of her hands and kissing it. Before turning around and heading back into the fray, he gazed admiringly into her eyes for a moment.

He had remembered the scene in his dreams, his nightmares too and even jerked off to the memory on occasion. He stood up and cleansed himself with a quick spell before entering the cottage as his stomach was grumbling for food. He had forgot how hungry he had been. He was even more hungry after that unexpected orgasm.

+++

That same evening, while in a bath Narcissa could not get the images out of her head. Charlie Weasley had masturbated unknowingly in front of her and she had loved watching him. Was this the result of her teasing? She would need to up her game and perhaps he would do something more. She wanted him to touch her, stroke her skin and dare she even think on it, make love to her. This wizard had given her the best orgasm of her life and without even him touching her. She got wet even thinking about him now. The image of his erect cock thrusting in his fist and the look on his face as he orgasmed made her moan with desire. She craved this wizard like no other man. 

 

+++

“I know you have done something to the wards again, Lucius,” Narcissa screamed at the retreating back of her cheating husband. She had quickly realised that he only fucked her once a month and without much interest in how she was feeling. The last straw for her had been today, when he had popped into view on the grounds and stalked up to her as she sniffed at some of the new roses that had just burst into bloom. 

She had been so engrossed in admiring the blossoms and their fragrances in the late afternoon sunshine that she had not heard her husband's approach. He had tugged at her arm and she instantly realised he was back. He had spun her around and taken her from behind. She was thankful it had been quick, but had left her in tears of anger at his actions. How dare he treat her like this, like a common whore to be available at his beck and call.

Cauli, her personal elf popped in and started to fuss, but for once Narcissa did not care. The elderly elf tried her usual methods of calming down the witch she had taken care of since she had been born. Cauli muttered a few nasty words of what she thought of her Master in Elvish and was glad nothing happened. She was also thankful that no Malfoy had ever thought to cast a translation spell on their elves. Her mistress was in a sorry state. Her pretty sun dress was soiled and badly torn. She also knew what that horrid man had been doing to her Miss Nessa. The elf cast a spell to tidy up her Mistress's clothes.

Narcissa pulled herself together and gritted her teeth. She was not going to allow Lucius to get away scot-free not any more. She needed to hone her Slytherin skills and figure out a way to get one over on that cheating rat of a husband of hers. An idea had been forming in her head for days, but she would need to obtain help from another source. The only source remaining.

“Cauli, I am going for a walk, yes, I am fine. I just need to get some air.” She waved her Elf away, as she wanted to be alone to think. She had made a mental list of her husband's recent actions. He had changed the manor wards so she was unable to apparate, initiate or receive Floo calls or magical communications unless it suited Lucius to let something through. She was a prisoner in her own home. If she thought about it, she had been a prisoner for years, but it had only been in the last few months that Lucius had locked down everything. Even the manor elves were unable to apparate without the master's permission and were not permitted to take their mistress in side along. The elves were unhappy at their restrictions as much as their mistress. 

She had no contact with anyone outside the manor, but Lucius had forgot one thing. Charlie Weasley was a wizard. Narcissa smiled, she owed that wizard a life debt and wondered if he would trust her enough to allow her to pay it off?

After a long relaxing bath, she cast a spell and instantly knew in her head where every being on the Malfoy Estate was located including a red headed wizard.

 

+++

Charlie relaxed in his cottage. His mother had as usual fed him fit to bursting. He had only been back in his cosy cottage moments before he heard a knock at his door. He frowned, wondering who would call on him at such a late hour. His face brightened for a second then fell, no, she would not dare - but when he opened the door found the object of his thoughts standing in his doorway. The sunset lighting her colour to a pale gold.

“Madam Malfoy?” Charlie felt his face flame. His cock twitched with excitement and he tried to smother a groan of desire.

“Mister Weasley, may I call you Charlie?" She looked right into his eyes as she said in a smooth sultry tone, “And of course you must call me Narcissa.”

Charlie croaked out his reply as he nodded and then waved the woman inside. Narcissa took in a gulp of air and got straight to the point of her visit. He stood quietly and listened. Astounded at what she was revealing to him. As she finished telling him about her husbands abuse, the wards, and how she felt a prisoner in her own home. he stood in shock with his mouth agape, his eyes wide. He must be dreaming he thought. Then to his horror his guest burst into tears and fled from the room.

“No, don’t go…” Charlie called out in alarm, he had been a fool, he had stood transfixed while the witch had spoken, trusted him with her fears, and that she wanted to repay him the life debt she owed him. He had taken too long in replying. He caught up to her as she had just managed to open the door. He heard her sobs of disappointment that wrenched at his heart. He spun her gently around and tugged her into his chest and cradled her in his arms until she quieted.

He guided her back into the sitting room and sat down with her cradled into his side. “I am sorry,” he explained shushing her and rubbed at her back. She had a beautiful back he thought. Then brought his brain back under control. “I have noticed and also read in the newspapers at how Malfoy is treating you. I didn’t know he had locked the wards to stop your magical mail and you from getting in and out of the manor. Strange, I can still do both. Although, my newspapers never seem to get through, suppose that explains it. I do still get my personal mail, but I have no Floo connection here in the cottage.”

He turned the witch’s face towards him as he smoothed away her tears and hair from out of her face. “I will help you in any way I can. I can post a letter to Draco for you from The Burrow if you'd like?” 

She nodded and sniffed a soft “Thank you, Charlie,” as she tried to smile through her tears. Then to his surprise she kissed him, first on the cheek and then on the mouth. Charlie had the witch of his heart's desire in his arms and she was kissing him. What could a man do but return her kiss? His cock twitched.

The kisses turned more passionate. Hands caressed through clothing and Charlie let loose a moan of sheer pleasure when her hand skimmed over his hard cock. He thrust up his hips then froze. He rolled off Narcissa and backed away ashamed with himself. The witch had just explained about her husband's abuse and he had just been practically dry humping her. He closed his eyes and gasped out an apology.

Narcissa was up on her feet. She moved up close to him and shook him by the shoulders. He waited for the slap but it did not come. He flinched then slowly opened his eyes.

“There you are,” Narcissa said, smiling right into his face. Her hair and clothing were rumpled, but to him she looked gorgeous. He assumed she would be angry with him, but he was so wrong.

“Silly man, I trust you, Charlie. I wanted to kiss you, so I did. I also rather enjoyed your kisses.” She blushed then smiled. “If I did not want this…. “ she moved her hand between them touching first him then her own chest, “then I would not have allowed you to kiss me back .”

Charlie's face brightened as the witch shook her head at him and hugged him tight. Her next words floored him completely.

“I have been watching you, Charlie Weasley, and I very much like what I have seen, very much indeed.” She felt the wizard in her arms catch his breath. Then she continued bravely to tell him more as she stood up on her toes and whispered in his ear, “I watched you masturbating just outside that door and I want you to know this, you left me hot and very wet.”

“You… you… oh Merlin's hairy balls.” He felt his face flame and his cock jumped back into life. “I have been watching you, too.”

"I know how much you enjoyed viewing me in the green swimming costume and from my balcony as I drank my morning coffee.". Her lips twitched with amusement and then broke into a saucy smile.

Charlie leaned down for a deeper kiss and let his hands caress the body of the witch through her robes. He chuckled as her nipples stood to attention at his touch. He nuzzled at her neck and began to kiss her throat and was about to begin loosening her robes when he froze at her words.

“We cannot!" Narcissa sighed and looked into the disappointed face of the wizard she wanted so much. "I do want to go further than kissing, Charlie." She reassured as she stroked his cheek with her hand. Then leaned into him until they were touching forehead to forehead. "I do want you, Charlie Weasley, I want you to make love to me." She felt her eyes fill with unshed tears. "The wards… I want to, but another man’s seed would alert the Malfoy Covenant. Oh, I do want you so much."." She could not help tears fall, wetting his face.

“I have an idea, trust me, love,” Charlie said with a kiss to her forehead. “I want you to stay here I’ll be right back.” He reappeared about half an hour later with a rather smug look on his face. He kissed the woman he now thought of as his witch and filled her in on what he planned to do to solve one of her problems.

“How Slytherin of you, Charlie Weasley,” Narcissa said and laughed as she hugged the wizard to her. "Now, take me to bed." She knew her plan was going to work. She squealed with delight as the new wizard in her life scooped her up into his strong arms. 

 

+++

Today was the day Lucius was due back to pay his debt to their marriage and the covenant that kept them bound together. Narcissa had spent a glorious four weeks without having any contact with Lucius, but had spent her time around Charlie. She was rather pleased when she discovered how enamoured the manor elves were with him. He had been teaching the elves about gardening and how to care for vegetables and fruit for months. Some of the younger elves enjoyed extra work and enjoyed being assistants to Mister Charlie. Cauli her own elf liked Mister Charlie and never uttered a nasty Elvish word in his direction.

He had taught her how to care for the roses and other flowers Narcissa loved so much. She even donned some old clothing of Charlie’s when doing the dirtier jobs. She never realised getting her hands dirty could be so invigorating and fun, but today, Charlie would be off the grounds at her request. He had agreed and would be spending it with his family.

Narcissa had waited growing fractious as each hour slowly passed by. She paced up and down as the day wore on through afternoon and then into the evening. Lucius still had not shown up. She headed for bed, but could not sleep. It was typical for the bastard to leave everything to the last moment. She wondered what would happen if Lucius failed to turn up. How would the covenant react? He had cut things close on a few occasions, but this was the longest he had let things slip.

It was growing close to midnight when she heard a pop of apparition right in front of her. To her horror Lucius appeared naked, aroused and very angry. She stared at his glistening erection and let out a gasp. He had never been that hard for her or as big. She wondered if he had been taking enhancement potions. She shuffled in alarm back up the bed out of his way until she was unable to move any further. 

Lucius unceremoniously tugged the covers off of his wife. He snorted and shoved himself roughly between her legs. 

“No!” Narcissa shouted, pushing him away from her, with all of her strength. Working in the garden had made her become fitter. She could smell the other woman still on him. But he batted her hands away and held her down forcefully with his body atop her. One hand holding both of her hands in a vice like grip, while his other groped between her legs, while he adjusted his errection. 

"No, you have been with another woman!" She spat out in anger as well as warning him as a dutiful wife must, but he was reckless and ignored her warning as he plunged into her with one hard stroke. 

Narcissa screamed. To his horror, Lucius was magically thrown up into the air off of his wife. He landed with a crash. He lay in agony on the bedroom floor clutching his cock and balls between his hands.

The magical bonds of their marriage had just broken. Its ear shattering screech of alarm could be heard all around the manor. Narcissa was able to put hands to her ears, but her husband was unable to move. She was shaking like a leaf. She knew what was going on. She had been preparing for this day for weeks as Charlie had assisted her to research into family wards and bindings.

A magical parchment glowed into being and wafted down and lay beside the pain wracked face of Lucius Malfoy, now divorced and the cause for the marriage to be annulled due to his long line of infidelities. The last straw for the covenant was him bedding his wife while still coated with lovemaking from another witch. 

Narcissa used her magic to dress before she strode over and stood looking down at her ex-husband. She glanced at the official document and smiled.

As Lucius stared at the magical parchment, the colour drained from his face and he yelled with anger. Narcissa felt the wards move and a confused Draco stood half asleep in his night wear in the middle of her bedroom. She moved to swiftly hug Draco, kissing his warm cheek.

"I will let your father explain, my darling, it is all his fault after all. Lucius, I wish you well with your new witch, or is it witches? You appear to have forgot I am Slytherin too." She apparated away from her now old home and travelled outside the property wards. Once clear, she sent a message to Charlie and he instantly popped into view.

"We did it love," Narcissa beamed her face full of joy at the thought of being free for the first time in her life to do as she pleased. "I'm divorced and free!" She ran into Charlie's open arms and he twirled her around and around as he kissed her soundly, then together they popped away.

 

+++

 

Charlie had the Burrow to himself as his parents had decided to remain with Bill and his family at Shell Cottage. On their arrival in the garden, Charlie kept kissing Narcissa and together they moved inside and began to shed clothing. He finally had the witch he had wanted for years in his bed at last.

Skin to skin they kissed each other, they could take their time and no need to worry as even if caught, they were both consenting adults and free to fuck the night away. Charlie intended to do exactly that.

Narcissa was aroused even beyond her previous encounters with her wizard. But in the early hours of this new day, she felt she was free and the shackles from the Malfoy marriage had loosened something else within her being. She felt alive and her body ached for the red head in her arms. She stroked and nuzzled his body. They both were aroused and very ready as she stroked her fingers repeatedly through the thick thatch of red curls that encircled her lover's very erect and weeping cock.

Charlie moved, but Narcissa pressed his chest indicating for him to stay put. His eyes widened and he gasped with surprise as his witch climbed on top of him while stroking his length and at the same time stroked herself. His heart thundered in his ears and his cock hardened even further. His throat had gone dry as he anticipated her next move. 

She held herself for a second above him then guided his glistening cock to her clit and rubbed him against her. She watched her lover's face as his head craned up from the pillows to stare at her and where their bodies were touching. She slid the tip of his cock up against her entrance and moved her hips slightly. Charlie moaned and his hands fisted into the sheets hardly daring to move or speak. His witch was going to take him inside her. He half turned to reach for a packet on the bed side table, but Narcissa shook her head.

"No, we don't need to use those Muggle things any longer." She lifted up her hips and with her eyes firmly fixed onto those of her lover's added, "I love you, Charlie Weasley, and want your seed inside me." With her words she plunged down and took the whole of his cock inside her wet channel for the very first time without the Muggle protection. She could not help but let loose a groan as she felt her whole body quiver. He was so wet, so hot, and so much cock. As she raised her hips to ready herself to plunge down again Charlie pulled himself up and kissed her soundly. With his hands on her hips they began to gyrate and he managed to blurt out his own feelings.

"I want you, Nessa, oh Merlin's balls, I'm coming... I love you! Sorry, can't stop."

The heat of his witch had caught him by surprise. Charlie had never bedded a witch without using a Muggle condom. His father had in his Muggle loving way discovered this method of contraception. He had been warned that the Weasley gene could breach any magical contraceptive spells or potions. All of the Weasley males had been urged to use Muggle condoms when setting out on their sexual exploits. He had never come so quick or as hard in his life.

Narcissa lay next to Charlie in absolute bliss. She never knew a wizard had so much seed to expel until she had seen him. To feel that seed gush up inside her aroused her beyond anything in her experience and caused multiple orgasms that left her shaking and as weak as a kneazle kitten.

When she finally had enough energy, she curled up into Charlie, their sweat soaked bodies cooling. "I have never felt like that before, my love. Never felt the heat of so much seed." She blushed, and then continued, "I now know what it is like to make love to a proper wizard."

Charlie beamed and nuzzled up to his witch. His cock was half erect and twitching for further attention. "I have never made love to a witch before without one of those," he pointed towards the foil packet of condoms. "It was wonderful; I could feel you so much better than anything before." He grinned and his blue eyes flashed with delight and desire. 

Narcissa laughed. "I took your virginity, Charlie."

He joined in adding his own laughter to hers. "I suppose you did." He rolled and took his witch with him so he was on top of her. They kissed. It was long and lingering, and their bodies moved into alignment as they joined once more. Charlie was thrusting into the wet cunt of his witch, the witch he had wanted since before he was fifteen. He was the happiest in his life. He rode his witch to completion and gasped as he ejaculated into her for a second time.

They lay panting, curled up and drifted off to sleep. An hour or so later Narcissa woke and realised she needed something more. She nudged at her lover and flushed as she requested they attempt another bout of love making.

"Charlie, I hate to bring this up, but can you... Can you make love to me from... That other way?"

He looked at her nonplussed for a few moments until it dawned on him that she wanted him to make love doggy style. The same way Lucius had been fucking her since he had regained his libido after the end of the war. 

Charlie felt more than a little unsure, so he asked, "Why that way, love?"

"I need to rid myself of the horrid memories and if you don't mind, I think it will replace them with something happier and perhaps I will enjoy it from you?"

Charlie nodded and positioned himself behind Narcissa. He had her laying atop some pillows, something her ex-husband had never done. She felt more comfortable as Charlie began to caress her from her head down to her toes. She loved the way he had massaged her bottom and kissed it. She had laughed and then giggled like a girl at his loving actions. 

"Let me know if it is uncomfortable, love, I am bigger I think than...."

"Yes, in length as well as girth..." She chuckled. "Oh yes." She sighed with pleasure as he began to rub his cock from behind and between her legs allowing his cock to thrust against her belly. He gradually decreased the thrusts till he was moving against her clit and she was very aroused and cried out as she came. Charlie slid inside as he fingered her wet clit moving his thumb and finger in little circles. As he aroused her again, he moved his hands to massage her breasts as he kissed up her back to her neck. He had not yet moved inside her.

"Ready, love?" She nodded and groaned as he nipped her ear and thrust gently inside her. He knew that making love to her from behind he could thrust deeper than any of the previous positions they had taken. Even when she had been on top of him earlier he had held back, scared of hurting her. Now he could feel she was ready and thrust a little deeper, taking it slow at first till his witch's cries for more had him wanting to come as he thrust his whole cock from base to tip inside her. He had to hold himself still for a few moments to stop ejaculating. He slowed things down again and felt his balls slapping against his witch that made her squeal with approval. She was practically coming at every thrust. He was so hard it was painful and his balls were heavy as he pounded into her. 

He pistoned in and out of her as she screamed another toe curling orgasm. She was chanting his name and repeating her love for him. He too began to murmur her name at each thrust as he began to lose control of his cock and his brain.

He felt his roar of release as he screamed out his own pleasure, "You are my witch. Forever."

Her guttural yell echoed around the bedroom, "Yours, Charlie! Forever!"

They both woke late, warm, well-loved, and entwined in each other's arms. They gazed into each other's eyes and shared a sweet kiss. Their breathy sighs were enough to show how contented they were.

Then Charlie jumped into life and shot up from the bed. "Oh Fucking Fairy Farts!" He stared down at his half erect cock 

Narcissa sat up looking concerned. "What?"

Charlie lifted his wand and blushed deep red from the roots of is hair to the tips of his toes. "Can I check something?"

Narcissa's eyes grew wide as he nodded towards her stomach. Her eyes grew wide and she gasped, covering her face with her hand. "Do you think it's possible?" Her eyes did not show displeasure, but the exact opposite. She looked excited.

Charlie whispered the detection spell. He grinned. "The life debt has been paid my love. I think our son is on its way."

"Daughter," she said and smiled. They decided to double check and when they received the same result, Charlie laughed until he cried. Narcissa joined in with him.

 

+++

 

Epilogue

EIGHT MONTHS & TWO DAYS LATER:

************

 

DAILY PROPHET 

MR AND MRS CHARLIE AND NARCISSA WEASLEY ARE DELIGHTED TO ANNOUNCE THE ARRIVAL OF THEIR FIRST CHILD

A son, Fred George Weasley, arrived at 03.03, weighing in at 6lb 6oz. Swiftly on his heels arrived his little sister, a daughter, Fiona Molly Weasley at 03.06, weighing in 6lb 4oz.

Molly Weasley née Prewett was on hand to deliver her grandchildren as they arrived a month earlier than anticipated.

Both the babies and proud parents are doing well.

Draco Malfoy was seen visiting shortly after the announcement to meet his half-brother and half-sister.

Currently, Lucius Malfoy is unavailable for any comment regarding his ex-wife and her new life.

************

END

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written Charlie or Narcissa neither as characters or as a pairing before and found it quite daunting. I hope that readers enjoy this rare pairing.
> 
> I have discovered I rather liked delving into this new pairing so much that I intend to read more Just shows that dipping your toes out of your comfort zone into new waters can be fun, although still very scary. Thanks go to Krystal for her beta work and support. (Waves).


End file.
